Safe and sound
by Night's Darkness
Summary: One-shot. Tosh repays Ianto's kindness. Sequel to P.S.


**Title:** Safe and Sound

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Pairings:** Ianto/Tosh friendship, hint of Janto

**Rating:** PG-13 maybe higher

**Warnings:** Descriptions of child abuse, nothing graphic

**Summary: **One-shot. Tosh repays Ianto's kindness. Sequel to P.S. Written for mazkazama and also to kick start me into writing something again.

**Safe and Sound**

It had been about three months since Ianto had given Tosh her one night as a princess, and she was still trying to think of a way to repay him. Ianto had made it clear it was not something to be repaid, but she wanted to make Ianto feel as special as he had made her feel that night.

A new suit had been the first idea she'd had. But then she'd dismissed it as fast because it was boring and unimaginative. A new coffee machine had been dismissed for the same reasons. A show of some description had been another idea, but that felt like cheating somehow. Probably because that was just a matter of buying tickets on her part and letting others do the work. Ianto had been deeply involved in each part of his gift to her.

The trouble was she didn't know enough about what Ianto wanted in his closely-guarded heart to be able to fulfil one of its wishes. Maybe getting him drunk would help her find out she mused with a wry grin.

Then, one day, Ianto came in looking positively sick. His skin was almost grey, his eyes wide and anxious and he wouldn't sit still. Tosh's eyes kept following him no matter how hard she tried to work. She watched as Jack tried to get it out of him, sliding his arms around the younger man's waist and smiling at him. She watched as Ianto rejected Jack's advances and disappeared into the archives. She watched as he brought down the lunch and then walked away again, insisting he wasn't hungry. She watched as his colour faded and faded and his eyes became more anxious with every passing moment.

Tosh decided that enough was enough, so, in a grand gesture of obviousness quite unlike her, she gathered her food and followed Ianto down into the archives. Soon she found him hugging his knees in a corner. His eyes were blank now, staring into space, lost in some memory. He suddenly looked so young, so tender that she just wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him to her breast and stroke his hair until all the pain went away.

"Ianto?"

Ianto jumped, blinking hard and then squinting at her.

"Tosh?"

"Mind if I join you?" she smiled, holding out her food as a peace offering. Ianto almost looked like he would say no, but then he nodded. Shifting a little to make unnecessary room for her. Tosh almost made a joke about 'just how fat do you think I am?' but stopped herself, knowing this wasn't the time.

Sitting down beside him, she made sure the spare chopsticks she'd brought were clearly visible, as she dug into some noodles. They sat in silence, save for what Tosh had to admit was her very loud chewing. Halfway through the noodles Ianto began to relax beside her. The warmth from his arm and shoulder chased away the chill of the walls from her skin. There was something sweet and ironic about the fact that even unintentionally, Ianto was still making things better for her.

Tosh was finishing the noodles when Ianto finally spoke.

"Mrs. Coveney got released from Providence Park today."

Tosh looked at him, and saw a frightened boy with eyes as old as Jack. Just looking at him made her heart ache, so she kept looking. Waiting, refusing to push. Ianto did not respond to pushing. Jack pushing him with the Lisa incident had made it all so much worse. Ianto had panicked, dug his heels in, refused to accept the truth that had tried to crush his windpipe.

"She… she was a woman who…" Ianto stopped, sighing. Then he spoke again, "My dad was a great dad, you know? He… he was from another era, such a gentleman-"

'Just like you.' Tosh thought with a smile.

"-he… he had salt and pepper hair, and a gentle smile. And his eyes… they were warm, and I never ever doubted that he loved me thanks to them."

There was silence again. Tosh set down her noodles, shifting her body just a little so she was turned towards Ianto, but not crowding him. She just wanted to show him that she was paying avid attention.

"My dad would take me to the park. Sometimes it would be empty, just the two of us. I liked the monkey bars when I was five. Climbed up and down and across and every other way on them. If I wanted to go across though, he'd hold me and pretty much carry me along. But he always made a fuss and said he was proud of me."

Tosh smiled, nodding. She could just imagine it. A little boy with bright blue eyes, cute little nose, and dark curly hair, with mittens hanging out of his sleeves by string, kicking his little legs as the strong hands of his father carried him along his little adventure.

"One day, a friend of his came by in the park and they started to talk. I got bored though, and wandered off. I never should have wandered off."

It wasn't the wall that made her go cold. Ianto's eyes had darkened, and the smile on his lips from the memories of his father vanished.

"Mrs. Coveney came up to me and offered me a sweet. I didn't really think about it, just took it. She seemed nice enough… they always do. I'd barely chewed on it when I felt funny. I wanted to go back to my dad, because I didn't like the way I was feeling, but she grabbed me and picked me up. She covered my mouth with her hand and walked away with me. I remember falling asleep –she'd given me a sleeping pill or something- hearing my dad shouting for me."

Tosh felt something kindle in her belly as she imagined how terrified Ianto must have been, even if he tried to hide it as he spoke.

"When I woke up I was in a small house. I still remember how bad it smelt. Like… something had died in the corner and the maggots had moved onto the wood. Mrs. Coveney was there, she'd changed my clothes, put me in this old fashioned boy's outfit, like something from the rural country and she'd thrown out the clothes I'd been wearing in the park. I was confused, groggy, scared. I asked where my dad was. Do you know what she said?"

Tosh wondered if she was meant to answer or not. It was hard to know. She settled for shaking her head.

"She said I didn't have a dad anymore. I was her son now and I was God's gift to her for being pious. She said she was my mummy and she would take care of me now."

Tosh had to repress a shudder of disgust. Ianto continued, "I didn't really understand what she was saying because she kept talking like she was quoting the Bible, you know the way it's written, which is confusing for a five year old." A forced smile twitched over his cupid's bow lips as he said this. "I wanted my dad, that's all I wanted. I just wanted my dad, and I was scared, so I started crying. I wanted to go home. She slapped me."

Tosh jerked, unable to repress her reaction to that. The little fire in her belly burned hotter now. Ianto's hand reached out and found hers, covering it. He had remarkably soft hands, and they were cool on her skin. The touch helped her relax a little.

"She was… she was insane. I know that now. But back then she was this scary lady who said I was a gift and then exploded when I didn't do things exactly her way. If I didn't eat what she gave me, she'd force me to, and mix things like chilli and horseradish into it to make it hurt so I'd learn. I'd be doing chores for most of the day, and then she'd get me to sit with her while she did something like sewing or knitting. I… I didn't understand it at all. I learned to stay quiet about my dad, but he was all I wanted. I never knew my mum, so I'd never needed one, and after her I really didn't want one."

"How… how long were you with her?"

"Four months. Not that long."

"More than long enough." Tosh turned her hand in Ianto's and gripped it tight, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. They found me eventually. I was brought home to my dad."

"He must have been going out of his mind."

"I don't know, maybe, but I just remember that he held me for hours when I was brought to him. He even closed the shop because he didn't want me out of his sight and I couldn't watch him sewing for ages afterwards. Mrs. Coveney was sent to Providence Park to be treated."

"And they've let her out? How can they?"

"She was mad. Thought God was telling her things. But the idea that she's not locked up anymore is… it's scary Tosh." Ianto finally looked up at her, eyes wide and teary. "It's really scary."

Tosh's heart reacted before her brain could. She bundled Ianto into her arms and held him against her, tucking his head under her chin. Ianto didn't cry, at least, not audibly, he just held on for dear life. Tosh petted his hair and then stilled, just content to hold him.

After what could have been hours or minutes, Ianto pulled away, leaving Tosh feeling a little cold as he took away his body heat. He flushed a delicate pink and then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

Tosh smiled and watched as he got to his feet and cleared up her lunch before helping her to stand. They walked back up to the Main Hub and Ianto smiled as Jack gave him a concerned look. The smile was enough to ease Jack's mind, because he spent the rest of the day pestering Tosh for her 'secret'.

It was only as the day ended that things took a downturn again.

This time though it was all Gwen's fault.

"I don't believe it!" erupted Gwen, glaring at her computer screen.

"What's the matter Gwen?" Jack asked from where he was standing near Ianto, going over a file with him.

"Sophia Coveney, that's what's the matter."

Tosh grimaced at her computer screen and then glanced at Ianto who's back had gone ramrod straight, but otherwise hadn't reacted.

"Who's Sophia Coveney?" asked Owen, turning away from Spider Solitare.

"She's a sick woman who should be locked up forever."

"Elaboration please?"

'I've never wanted to kill you more Jack.' thought Tosh, wanting to say something, but Ianto caught her eye and he gave a small shake of the head.

"She kidnapped a poor little boy and kept him locked up for four months in a cottage in the middle of the countryside and abused him. When they caught her they sent her to a nut house and now, today, they've released her! I don't believe it!"

"Well, if she was insane, and she's better-"

"That doesn't justify the things she did to that poor innocent boy. It was all over the news, although they obviously kept the boy's identity a secret. When I heard that story I was nine and I decided then and there I'd make sure something like that never happened again. It's why I became a cop."

Tosh's eyes widened and she glanced at Ianto who looked just as surprised. Well there was a curveball. If Ianto hadn't been taken, Gwen would not be with them in Torchwood today… Tosh really didn't know what to think about that.

"What if she does it again? What if she finds some other little boy and does what she did to that one. And can you even imagine how that boy must be feeling right now? He must be –what? Ianto's age? Probably, and when he hears about this-"

"Gwen, this isn't our business."

"That doesn't mean we can't be upset by it. There's people protesting about it outside the City Hall."

"Oh Christ." hissed Ianto in Tosh's ear as he went over to her and set the file down on her desk. Tosh squeezed his hand before he could withdraw it.

"Y'know, if you feel that strongly, why don't you toddle on down to join the other protestors. Christ knows, there's nothing going on here."

"You know what, I think I will." Gwen got to her feet and grabbed her jacket. "Ianto? Want to come along?"

"Huh?"

"That woman was hated all across Wales, hell, the boy she kidnapped came from Cardiff. Don't you want to make sure he gets justice?"

"I…"

"He's probably the exact same age as you. Can you imagine it if you were the one who'd gone through what he'd gone through?"

Tosh closed her eyes, not trusting herself to look at Gwen. She knew Gwen meant well, and she might have agreed with her completely if she didn't know what she knew. But everything the Welshwoman was now saying felt like daggers in her heart and stomach as she sensed what her words were doing to Ianto. But she wouldn't betray him. By telling her Ianto had shown a trust in Tosh that she didn't think Jack had with the youngest member of the team.

So she stayed silent as Ianto said,

"You're the human one Gwen, and I make sure Torchwood doesn't collapse under its own shit and paperwork, so you do what you're best at and I'll do what I'm best at."

Tosh risked a peek at Gwen as Ianto walked away again and there was a look of bewilderment on her face. The relief nearly made her make a sound.

* * *

"Thanks Tosh."

The words were faintly slurred and mumbled as Ianto was half asleep, curled up against her. They were in their most comfy clothes, curled up on Ianto's couch, having gone through five of his favourite movies. Nothing fancy, nothing refined… and Tosh realised Ianto liked it that way. This was honest and simple. Just like him. Take away Torchwood and his experiences and Ianto was a simple man who wanted simple things.

"For what?"

"For not saying anything when Gwen kept going on. I know you wanted to."

"I just wanted her to stop hurting you, even if she didn't mean it."

"I know… but I'd rather no one know. It's the sort of thing you can't get away from after it gets out. I like to pretend it never happened. It's just… today, I couldn't."

"You don't have to around me."

"I know, Princess Sato."

Tosh smiled and cuddled closer to him, kissing the top of his head. "I still need to repay you for that night."

"You did today. This is what I always wanted."

"I didn't do anything."

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at her, serious despite the sleepiness, "Think back on today and tell me again that you didn't do anything."

Tosh frowned, confused. "I didn't."

"You didn't treat me any differently when I told you, and you gave me exactly what I wanted after. You made me feel safe by coming home with me and staying with me. And you respected me by not telling Gwen off. Don't trivialise those things Tosh. I don't want to be treated like a trauma case. I just want to be treated normally and like I'm worth something. You did that today. So consider us even."

"But doesn't Jack-"

"He does. But there's something about those sorts of gestures that have a greater meaning coming from a friend. You don't have to do them, because you're my friend. You chose to do them. That means a lot more than you realise to me."

Tosh felt her eyes tear up and she kissed his brow, hugging him close as he settled back down, tucking his head under her chin. The two of them. Safe and Sound.

* * *

Concrit is very, very welcome.

Night's Darkness


End file.
